


Calm

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [32]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just stay calm, I’ll be there soon. I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone back and edited so it should be easier to keep track of who's saying what.

He barely has time to process what the doctor said, just hits speed dial, automatically. It rings a few times.

_“Hello?”_

He doesn’t know what to say, his voice suddenly stuck in his throat.

_“Tony?”_

He swallows, tries to stop his hand from shaking.

“It’s Rhodey, there was an accident, I don’t …”

_“Shit. Hang on Tony, I just gotta get to my office, hang on.”_

There’s footsteps and a sound of a door closing somewhere in the background. Then silence.

“James?”

_“Yeah, sorry, I’m here. Shit. I’m so sorry. Is he … will he … is it okay?”_

He pours himself a drink, tries to remember what the doctor said. It’s all just a big blur.

“He’s not dead.”

There’s a soft sigh of relief on the other end.

“He’s in surgery now, they don’t … they don’t know how bad it is before he wakes up.”

_“Where are you now?”_

“Home.”

_“I’m coming to get you”_

A rustle of keys and footsteps. A door being opened and then muffled voices.

“You don’t have to, really, I … it’s just …”

_“Tony, I’m coming home and then we’ll go see him. No discussion.”_

He puts down his drink, his hand too shaky to hold on any longer.

“Thank you.”

_“It’s going to be okay.”_

He can feel hot tears running down his cheeks.

“Please … please hurry.”

_“I will. Just stay calm, I’ll be there soon. I love you.”_

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 43.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Tony and the word was "calm".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
